Forum:Alternative to bessie?
i have a good bessie. but i hate the fire rate. and its reeeeallllly boring to fire. im trying to find a sniper that delivers awesome damage but okay fire rate and stuff. i like the orion, buts its hard to use, and my skullmasher has terrible accuracy. does anyone have any suggestions? You find the Orion hard to use?! Well, that eliminates all the other great semi-auto's like the Cobra and Wrath. That leaves you with the awesome Volcano! -- MeMadeIt 05:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I used to use a Surkov all the time - awesome gun, if you can lay hands on a decent one. Cyclops are nice too, but they're slower. They really feel like solid sniper rifles. The "Executioner" that titles as Invader is probably the contender with the Penetrator for the fastest though. Penetrators have too much recoil for my liking, but the Invader, particularly the Detonating Invader is remarkably effective. Awesome for random zombie-whomping. WhackyGordon 05:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, if you're having trouble using your Orion, keep your eyes out for one with better accuracy. I had issues finding a decent legit one, but I constructed one that just devastates. WhackyGordon 05:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) A high powered intense avenger can be a viable sniper rifle replacement. It doesn't have the high crit bonus the Bessie does, but if you can pull the trigger fast enough...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Is it me, or does the Orion's bullets just fly off anywhere they choose to go? I take my time and aim, but still the bullet flies off way off the scope into the sky. Yoshi-TheOreo July 28, 2010 a lance will never let you down. 06:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) yoshi those are the ricochets spawning from your target impact. they cannot hit because they originate from under the reticule. try close quarters. Yeah the Volcano is sweet and i like the Skullmasher but the Penatrater is alot of fun with its mahine gun like rapid fire as long as you are a solider or hunter with ammo regen.--Veggienater 19:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ~~Okay, im trying to find a good volcano, but the skullmasher, does anyone have one with really good acuracy? or a bessie with decent fire rate? The highest legitimate fire rate on a bessie is .6, I have on with 1,351 damage, 97.3 acc, 6 round clip and .6 fire rate. It's fast enough for me. And IMO, nothing can replace the gun simply because of it's sheer power. -NOhara24 If you dont know you can improve the fire rate with the skills of a Siren or the coms of a Solider as for accuracy a Hunters skills and sniper com can improve that as well but even with out all that the Skullmashers low accuracy is offset somewhat by its multi projectiles, i can usually hit almost anything as long as its not moving super fast or zig-zagging too much. and as for the Penetrator, i use it more like a machine gun but even at long range its fairly accurate if you sigle shot or burst fire it. and the Invader sniper is cool too but i like the Invader Pistol better. sorry for the run on. --Veggienater 19:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) As far as Skullmashers go, the Fearsome Skullmasher I use (construct for max damage) is as follows. (both lvl 61) :DVL590 XX Fearsome Skullmasher / DMG: 6x483 / ACC: 91.3 / FR: 0.3 I played around in gearcalc, and the best accuracy construct is: :VRR550 ZZ Long Skullmasher / DMG: 6x363 / ACC: 96.2 / FR: 0.3 This is however using Jakobs material2, as the higher quality material3 widens the spread. Here's the parts list if anyone wants to play with this further. :gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle :gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_Jakobs_Skullmasher :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 :None :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc5_Long :gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_2 :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Acc5_Long :gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_SkullMasher If you want better fire rate, use body3 or mag4, or both, although body3 gives a damage reduction, and mag4 doesn't add the damage that mag3 does. WhackyGordon 20:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC)